Neo-Genesis (3.5e Feat)
*'3 HD:' By expending a single point of bio-energy as a move action, you can select a single creature within 40 feet of yourself. That creature is purged of any and every magical and non-magical poison and disease it is currently affected by. The target creature suffers no additional effects from the poison and disease, and any temporary effects are ended, but the spell does not reverse instantaneous effects, such as hit point damage, temporary ability damage, or effects that don’t go away on their own. *'7 HD:' By expending a single point of bio-energy as a move action, you can create up to one gallon of pure, clean water per HD you possess, or, you can create up to one 10 foot cube per HD you possess of breathable, clean air. You cannot increase the pressure in an area past a livable point with this effect, regardless of whether you create water or air. You can loosely control air created by this effect, preventing it from being sucked away due to a vacuum or low pressure area by taking a free action. *'11 HD:' By expending 2 points of bio-energy as a standard action, you can undo damage to the land. After you take this standard action, any and all damage done to any ground within 40 feet of you (such as radiation or chemical damage), is immediately and irrevocably undone. This allows plants to grow healthily where it was impossible for them to do so before. This effect can also remove certain magical effects that may prevent life from entering their area's. A magical effect that is so affected is treated as having been targetted by a dispel magic spell cast with a caster level equal to your HD. Effects that are affected in such a way are: antilife shell, antipathy, antiplant shell, forbiddance, and repulsion, though, other spells may be affected as well, at the DM's choice. You may select not to affect magical effects this way, if you wish. *'15 HD:' By taking 2 points of bio-energy drain, you can create life where there was none before, as a standard action. This standard action is simply a touch that can create up to a 10 foot cube worth of microscopic organisms that have the same basic requirements for life as you do (so, if you have no need for air, these organisms don't either), though, their means of aquiring these things can vary greatly. These organisms can be no more complex than lichens or algae, and are entirely benign, but are capable of sustaining themselves indefinitely, given they have the means to do so. Alternatively, this touch can be used to dispel undeath. This effect can be used on an undead creature, forcing them to make a Will save (DC 10 + half your HD + your Con modifier), or be destroyed outright. *'19 HD:' By sitting down and meditating for a full day, taking an amount of bio-energy drain equal to the number of points your bio-energy pool contains, and using up 5,000 xp, you can restore a creature to life. This effect can even bring back creatures whose original bodies have been destroyed, and creates a body identical to its original body, as long as the creature is unambiguously identified in your mind. You can resurrect a creature that has been dead for as long as 10 years. The subject’s soul must be free and willing to return for this effect to work. ---- Category:3.5e Category:User Category:Feat